For those who must work in a kneeling position, knee pads are a necessity.
While the ideal knee pad provides that the weight of the wearer will be transmitted directly to the surface on which the user is kneeling, see my co-pending application Ser. No. 40,046, filed Apr. 16, 1987, such knee pads are relatively expensive when compared to typical knee pads which only cushion the knees and are held in place by pairs of straps. Such straps, if tight enough to hold the knee pads in place during use, are usually a cause of discomfort.